


Morning Rituals

by Internet_Explorher



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Explorher/pseuds/Internet_Explorher
Summary: Castiel's morning routine gets interrupted.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755637
Kudos: 36





	Morning Rituals

* * *

Castiel was used to a routine. His life was the exact same every single day and he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Every morning it was the same routine. Castiel would set his alarm for the same time every morning, 4:30. He had to be at work at 7 am so it made sense for him to set an alarm ahead of time. Once Castiel’s alarm went off, Castiel would force himself out of bed to get dressed in his exercise clothes. His exercise clothes were all pretty much the same getup, a tracksuit that was a neutral color and a pair of Nike sneakers. Once Castiel was dressed, he took off onto the same jogging route he took every day, except for Sundays, Sundays were his relaxing days.

After a thirty-minute run, Castiel would find his way back home and make himself a breakfast smoothie. His smoothie was something he was comfortable enough with changing up. Some days he would use strawberries and bananas and then other days he’d use mangoes instead of the bananas. He looked forward to trying new things, but he would never make another godawful kale smoothie. He didn’t care what people said about kale smoothies, they were horrendous and should have never been blended. 

Once Castiel was finished with his smoothie, he’d jump in the shower because by then it was 5:20 am. After a twenty-minute shower, Castiel would get dressed for work. He always set out his clothes for the next day on the hook just outside of his closet, so he wouldn’t feel rushed to decide what to wear that morning. Today’s choice was a navy blue suit with a black tie, and of course, his beige trench coat. Once Castiel was dressed and ready to go, he drove the fastest route to get to the office and started his workday. 

Castiel’s routine was scared to him and he always hated the days he couldn’t fulfill every step. When he had dated Inas a few years ago, he had clashed severely with his schedule. Inas hated when Catiel set his alarm so early just for a morning run, and then he was never awake by the time Castiel got back from his run so Castiel was forced to skip his smoothie. The shower was somehow an issue as well, by the time Castiel was ready to shower, Inas was always in and he took a big chunk of Castiel’s time away from him. Now he could have joined Inas in the shower, but Castiel was very particular about the temperature of the water, and Inas preferred cold showers. It really annoyed Castiel to shower in the cold water so he would shower after Inas when he was in. So to Inas’s surprise, Castiel broke up with him. It wasn’t just the morning routine that irked him, they had other issues, but Inas had assumed that was the reason, and Castiel let him believe that.

Fast forward two years later and Castiel was once again facing conflicts with his morning routine. Castiel was in a new relationship now, he and Dean have been dating for a little over a year now and, well, Dean was at Castiel’s place nearly every night. Castiel didn’t mind it, in fact, Castiel missed Dean when he wasn’t there. But Castiel had to have things a certain way and he was afraid of disturbing Dean because of it. Inas hadn’t liked Castiel’s routine, so why would Dean? Dean valued his sleep, loved it even. Castiel could remember one morning at Dean’s when Sam had barged into Dean’s room, being quite loud, and Dean had sworn up a storm. It was unforgettable, so Castiel made sure not to disturb Dean’s slumber; however, It was becoming difficult for Castiel to continue without his routine. 

Dean was staying with Castiel again tonight and tomorrow Castiel was really hoping to go for a run before work, but he was kind of nervous to disturb Dean. It might have shown in his attitude that night because Dean had asked if anything was the matter. 

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked from his position on the couch. Dean and Castiel had been watching a movie together that Dean had brought with him, but Castiel couldn’t stop fidgeting. He could barely sit still even when he wasn’t nervous, but now it was ten times worse. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Castiel lied. He was moving away from Dean now. They had started the movie out by cuddling together, Dean’s back was pressed against the couch cushions and Castiel’s back was pressed against Dean’s chest. But now Castiel was nearly sitting on the other side of the couch. 

Dean gave him a calculating look. He clearly didn’t believe him, “Right, you sure you don’t wanna talk about anything?”

Cas bit his thumb, staring at the tv in front of him. This was the perfect time to bring up Castiel’s worries. Dean literally asked if he wanted to talk, so what better time was there than now?

“Well, I uh, you know how I love spending the night with you?” Castiel asked. He didn’t want to give Dean the wrong idea because he absolutely loved it when Dean was there with him in the mornings. 

“Yeah…” Dean shifted slightly in his seat. Did Cas not want him to spend the night anymore? Did Dean do something wrong? Dean couldn’t help but wonder what had happened, but nothing came up. They ended the night the same, sometimes with sex, sometimes with cuddling, and they started every morning the same way. Dean would be up by 6 am to get ready for work and Cas would get up with him.

“I uh, I like things a particular way and lately with you here I haven’t been able to do them….” Cas ran his hand through his hair, “I love having you here, I feel better when you’re around, but I haven’t been able to spend my mornings the way I usually do.” 

Dean’s brows furrowed in confusion, what the hell was he talking about, “Meaning?”

“I like to get up early to go for a run, but I don’t want to inconvenience you. I know a lot of people don’t like it when someone gets up earlier than them because then it ruins their sleep, but I miss my schedule. It was set and I never missed a day, but now with you, I can’t do that because then you’ll wake and be grumpy and you’ll blame me and I don’t want you to start your day off bad.”

Dean’s brows shot up at the accusation’s Cas was shooting off, sure he loved his sleep, but if Cas wanted to go for his morning jogs or whatever, then Dean wasn’t going to stop him. He and Sam used to room together and Sam loved his morning jogs, so Dean wouldn’t mind the morning wakeup call. “Cas, if you wanna get up early for a jog, then do it. I like my sleep, yeah, but you don’t have to stop running because of it.”  
“Dean, I wake up at 4:30 every morning,” Cas stated as if it were supposed to dissuade Dean from his current stance.

“Okay, Sam used to get up at 4 and he would use the blender at 4:30, Dude, I’m used to it, most times I slept through the noise,” Dean shrugged.

This time Cas was confused, “You wouldn’t mind the blender noise that early?”

“Not really,” Dean shrugged, “Cas, Sam used to march through the house as loudly as he could and I would sleep like the Dead. The only time I minded was when he woke me up on Sunday’s. Those are my days.”

Cas frowned slightly, now that he thought about it, Sam did wake Dean on a Sunday last time Cas spent the night at his house, and they were pretty much nude so it explained why Dean was upset now. “I like to shower before work,” Castiel added.

“Okay…” Dean shrugged, “I already know that. Dude, last time we showered together. I could have gone without one that morning, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be naked with you,” Dean wagged his brows suggestively.

Castiel blushed with a faint smile, “You didn’t change the water temperature.”

“Of course not, hot showers are the best. I don’t trust people who take cold ones.” Dean shuddered for exaggerated emphasis. 

Castiel laughed, “You really wouldn’t mind my morning routine?”

Dean took Castiel’s hand and looked into his eyes, “tomorrow, I want you to do your routine and I’ll prove to you, that I don’t mind. Okay?”

Castiel nodded and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Okay.”

That night, Castiel set his alarm for 4:30.


End file.
